


Constructive Feedback

by puckity



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Doing Their Internet Research, Fanfiction as a Sex Guide, Fumbling First Times, Handjobs & Blowjobs, M/M, Meta Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae has a plan, and fandom is his research. Seunghyun has Youngbae’s notes, and absolutely no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructive Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for LJ user xxjustjennyxx's prompt for Youngbae and fanfiction to collide.
> 
> Self-beta'd.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://puckity.tumblr.com/).

“Ahhhhhh…oooohhhh…OH GOD~!” Youngbae moaned wildly as the older boy pounded into him while his sweat soaked the sheets around him. “It’s too hot, hyung—too hot…” Seunghyun grinned like a wolf.

“You want this, Bae.” He licked his lips and they glistened in the moonlight that came through the hotel window. “You know you do.”

Youngbae shook his head wildly. “Nooooo…Seunghyun I don’t want thi—oooooohhHHH~!!” His penis leaked all over his perfect abs and betrayed his secret slutty desires.

“Just do it already, Bae.” The taller boy jerked him off with vigor. “You know you wanna cum, so just cum already you horny little slut or I’m gonna go first!”

“Hyung I can’t—I’m gonna—I can’t hold it in any longer—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Youngbae exploded all over himself just as Seunghyun’s pounding reached a frenzied climax. He felt his hyung expand and then empty load after hot load of his cum deep inside Youngbae’s ass.

“ahh, fuck yeah Bae…shit…fuuuuck…” Seunghyun thrust a few more times until Youngbae grunted and gently pushed him off.

Seunghyun spread the cum around Youngbae’s cut abs. “All sticky, just the way I like you.” He grinned and Youngbae could see all of his teeth.

“Hyung you’re so dirty!” Youngbae laughed and turned over onto his side but he didn’t get up to clean himself off and he didn’t make any objections when the older boy pressed against his back and put his arms around Youngbae’s waist. Soon he felt Seunghyun’s light snores against the back of his neck and against the pillow he smiled.

 

END

 

A/N: okay so guys i know that totally sucked but the idea just popped up and i had to write it quick! i hope you liked it a little bit -_-;; and slutty!bae is so much fun to write!! LOL & plz comment!!!

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow**  
 _(Anonymous)_  
 _2009-07-07 09:23 pm UTC_

Um, so I am kind of new to this fandom (though I’ve known about Big Bang for YEARS) and I don’t comment a lot but I just wanted to say that this fic is just, wow. It’s really sexy and I especially like how you made Seunghyun so aggressive (a turn-on for me^^).

There’s just one thing—why did you make Youngbae so loud? IDK but he seems like he wouldn’t be super noisy since he talks so softly in interviews and such…

Anyway, awesome story and I hope you keep writing! Maybe next time they can sneak away during dance practice? hehehe~

-hyungsbae

\---

Eyeing the other patrons of the PC café distrustfully, Youngbae took out his small (pale) pink notepad and opened it to the first blank page. Hastily, he scribbled down the notes from this session.

 _draw attention to your abs—best feature?_  
don’t bring up lube until sex has started; it could ruin the mood  
wear clothes that are easy to remove!  
play up the virgin angle  
secret slut???

He tapped his pen against the computer desk one, two, three, four times and considered. Then, in thick letters he wrote:

_loud = sexy???_

And circled it.

\---

“Hello? Anyone?” Seunghyun padded around the hostel like a lost puppy. “Jiyong? Did you get the ramen I asked for?” He shuffled into the kitchen.

A quick search of the cabinets told him that no, Jiyong had not gotten the ramen he had asked for. Seunghyun’s stomach grumbled unhappily into the silence. He poked around and finally settled for the dried squid that he wasn’t exactly sure how long had been there. The band members didn’t throw anything out until it began to smell and with dried squid—well, it was hard to tell.

Irritated and a little lonely, Seunghyun dropped down onto the couch. Ready to absorb some mindless entertainment (that Big Bang was, for once, not a part of) he pressed the ‘Power’ button on the remote control and leaned back into the cushions.

“Ow! What the hell…” Something—some treacherous thing—had been lying in wait behind him, ready to strike just as his guard went down. He reached back and yanked it out of where it had been wedged.

“Huh?” A pink notepad. Seunghyun flipped through his memory; where had he seen this before? It obviously belonged to one of them but he couldn’t quite remember who had been holding it. Jiyong maybe, or Daesung. After all, it was pink.

Curious, Seunghyun opened it. He glanced at the precise, even handwriting and—hesitating for only a second and a half—began reading.

\---

Pacing softly in the hallway, Youngbae repeated his resolve to himself. _This is it. Tonight is it. I am going to do this._ The will was there, but if he were a more superstitious person Youngbae might have thought that something somewhere was plotting against the rest of it.

First he’d lost his notebook. All his carefully organized, tabbed, and color-coded research had just up and vanished one day. As distressing as this was, what upset Youngbae more was the thought that someone had found it. He hadn’t been so (to borrow a term from the forums) noobish as to write his name in it or anything—after all he wasn’t an elementary student anymore—but anyone with even a passing knowledge of him could guess from the contents who the owner was. And people had seen him carrying it around on sets, at headquarters, to interviews…the more he thought about it the grimmer the situation appeared. The only good news was that another member hadn’t found it. Youngbae knew this because if that were the case they would have wasted no time letting him know. That meant that whoever found it would probably never see him again, or at least not interact with him in a context where the subject could be brought up. And who knew, maybe he was lucky and it’d just been thrown in a trash can somewhere along the way. Maybe.

Unfortunately his disappearing notebook hadn’t been his only obstacle. All the members were now busy with group work or solo projects and it always seemed like either none of them were home or all of them were. And he couldn’t just seduce Seunghyun in a full house, no matter what the stories said about it. It was an issue of propriety.

When he had been home Youngbae had been too exhausted to even think about being horny. Well, not too exhausted to think about it but definitely too exhausted to do anything about it. Seunghyun, for his part, hadn’t been particularly accessible either.

That was why it had to be tonight. Daesung and Seungri were at their musical rehearsal and Jiyong was in the studio for post-production. Youngbae was supposed to have an album session too but at the last minute it’d been rescheduled for next week. Seunghyun had come back from an _IRIS_ promo shoot early and Youngbae knew as soon as he heard his hyung’s door click shut that it was now or not for a very long time.

He pushed all the air out of his lungs, knocked on the closed door and waited.

There was no answer. Maybe Seunghyun was sleeping or doing something else…Youngbae’s mind wandered down dangerous roads littered with half-naked and panting hyungs. By the time the door opened he’d almost forgotten why he was there to begin with. His hand fluttered over his chest.

“What’s up, Bae?” A fully-clothed—probably over-clothed as he always tended to be—Seunghyun raised an eyebrow at Youngbae’s vacant stare.

“Um hyung, can I, er, can I come in?” Seunghyun didn’t move. Youngbae tried to muster a bit more confidence. “I have a few questions. About schedules,” he added for authenticity.

Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders. “Of course you do.” He cleared the doorway and Youngbae stepped inside. It was a room that he’d been in a thousand times before but he’d never felt like more of a stranger than he did right now. Seunghyun motioned vaguely towards the bed and Youngbae swallowed against his dry throat.

He sat gingerly, almost primly, and by comparison Seunghyun practically crashed beside him. He leaned in and it seemed, to Youngbae, a little close for a business talk.

“So what is this new scheduling crisis? Did someone steal your colored Post-Its again?

“No,” He spoke about the yet-unsolved rash of stationary thievery icily. “Though if you have any new information about that I’d like to hear it.”

Seunghyun’s eyes shined. “Not without my lawyer, I don’t.” He laughed at his own joke and even though it was a sore point for him Youngbae tried to chuckle at it too.

“Yes. Well, at any rate. Schedules.” Maybe it was just Youngbae’s imagination but their faces seemed even closer than before.

“Schedules.” Coming from Seunghyun, it sounded filthy. Youngbae’s head started to go floaty.

“I think they are important.” Youngbae tapped two fingers rhythmlessly on his knee.

A smirk lingered on Seunghyun’s lips. “I’ve noticed.”

“And sometimes they have problems.” The tapping sped up.

“A travesty.” Those lips barely moved.

“It is.” Quiet indignation steadied Youngbae’s voice. “And we have another pro—problem…” Seunghyun’s long fingers rested over his own and the tapping stopped.

“Tell me.” There was no denying how close Seunghyun was now. Youngbae could taste him already. “About it.”

Youngbae froze. This was it. This was the moment he’d read about so many times, down to the last detail. Sure Seunghyun-hyung was doing most of the seducing but really that was just weight off Youngbae’s shoulders. He reminded himself to close his eyes for spontaneity and not let excess saliva collect in his mouth. Drooling wasn’t a turn-on, or so he’d read.

It was awkward; Youngbae could objectively admit that. If his eyes had been open he may have seen Seunghyun tense and his eyebrows arch high in question marks but as it was he couldn’t think of anything other than: pucker, suck, head tilt, change position, don’t slobber or force tongue. Repeat. Suck, pucker, tease, pucker, tilt, nose breath, nose breath, break.

That, Youngbae concluded after a brief and only slightly biased reflection, went well.

“Haha!” Seunghyun’s laugh, brash and unsexy, cracked against the post-kiss silence. Youngbae opened his eyes and saw his hyung looking pleased with himself. “I win!”

Youngbae blinked stupidly. “What?”

“Your game. I win.” Seunghyun smiled with his teeth. “Though I’ve got to admit, I didn’t think you’d go all the way to the kiss. I’m impressed.”

“My game?”

“Yeah, from this.” Seunghyun rummaged through the piles on his desk and produced the missing pink notepad.

“Hey, that’s mi—private!” Youngbae made a frantic leap for it. Seunghyun dodged. “Where? When? _How_ did you get that?!” Seunghyun was too busy congratulating himself to notice that Youngbae had gone chalk-white.

“You left it on, well, _in_ the couch a few weeks ago.” Seunghyun tossed it causally towards him. “Some of the things in there, man, at first I thought it was Jiyong’s. But no other member uses tabs quite as extremely as you do.” Youngbae muffled a whimper.

“Anyway, that was your big plan right? Hone your methods by practicing on us? We’re convenient targets and everything. Well, I was onto you so this point totally goes to me!” Seunghyun added smugly, “You completely fell for it.” Youngbae’s throat was dry again, but for a different reason. He gripped the notebook by its spine and stood up.

“Whoa, hey.” Seunghyun finally realized that Youngbae hadn’t taken this as well as he had. “Look, the point can go to you if you want. I mean, you did initiate it. I guess.”

“No, you can have it.” Youngbae mumbled, already at the door.

“Bae, come on.” Behind him Seunghyun laughed uneasily. “It’s nothing to get worked up about. I mean, it’s not like you actually wanted to seduce _me_ or anything.” Youngbae stopped. His fingers tapped on the doorknob.

It was a hasty, slightly panicky afterthought. “Did you?”

“No.” The tapping sped up. “Of course not.”

“Oh,” The color drained from Seunghyun’s voice. “Shit.”

Youngbae spun around, “I didn’t!”

“Shit.” Seunghyun repeated it heavily and sat back down on the bed. Youngbae continued to stand and stare guiltily down at his bare feet.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Seunghyun wasn’t convincing. “Damn Bae, sit down. You make me nervous when you hover.” Youngbae obeyed but kept as far from his hyung as he could manage on the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, you already said that.” Seunghyun tucked his hair behind his ears.

Youngbae nodded. “But I’m still sorry.” He squeezed the notebook and cursed every fanfic he’d ever read and every writer who’d ever even thought about him and Seunghyun together. This was not how it was supposed to happen. “I’m gonna go.”

“No!” The conviction in Seunghyun’s tone made Youngbae finally look at him. He was confused, clearly, but not angry. Then again he got angry so infrequently that Youngbae half-forgot what it looked like. He sighed. “No, just give me a minute. I need to figure this out.”

Youngbae wasn’t really sure what there was to figure out but he obliged his hyung and stayed. After a minute or two of figuring out, Seunghyun started again. “That was a real kiss?”

Youngbae flushed. “Yes.”

“You really wanted to kiss me?” Seunghyun sounded skeptical.

“Yes.”

“And all that stuff in that notebook, that was real? Not just, like, a game or something?”

Youngbae tried to force himself to disintegrate into the air. “Yes.”

“Hm.” Youngbae bit the corner of his mouth. It wasn’t an ideal reaction, but at least Seunghyun wasn’t punching him. Not that he would win that fight, but at least he wasn’t trying. “Was that notebook stuff about me?”

Youngbae started. “No! I mean, not all of it. Some of it.” Seunghyun’s eyes blinked like an X-ray, catching all the secrets in his head. “Most of it, yes.”

“Hm.”

Youngbae hated this. Why hadn’t the stories ever mentioned the awkwardness, the guilt? Why didn’t they warn him about just how awful things could go? That was it, he was never believing another word he read on the Internet.

“So, do you want to make-out?” Youngbae didn’t answer right away because he tried not to make a habit out of chatting with his own wishful thinking. Seunghyun coughed.

“What?”

Seunghyun made a jerky hand gesture like what he’d said had been in the natural trajectory of the conversation. “I mean, I don’t mind. Do you mind?”

Of course Youngbae didn’t mind. “Hyung, do you mean you…love me?”

“Yeah I love you.” That was not what Youngbae had meant. “Big Bang is a family, of course I love you.”

“Yes, but,” Youngbae pressed him. “Do you _like me_ love me?” Seunghyun paused, at a loss, and Youngbae rolled his eyes in frustration.

“Hyung! Do you think about me when you wake up? When you go to bed? Do you watch how I move when we dance? Do you close your eyes and see me when you…you know…” Youngbae waved his hand indistinctly. Seunghyun considered it.

“No.” Not that Youngbae expected otherwise, but it still stung to hear it. “But I could.”

“Hyung, you don’t understand.” He exhaled through pursed lips.

“No, I don’t.” Seunghyun answered decisively. “But I let you kiss me before, didn’t I? And, I mean, that wasn’t too bad. So let’s do it again, unless you don’t want to…”

Youngbae’s pride flared. “I don’t want charity.”

“Charity? Who’s talking about charity? I’m practically begging you here.” Seunghyun seemed a little surprised by that himself.

“Why?” Youngbae looked him squarely in his sharp, bright eyes. Seunghyun smirked.

“Why not?”

Youngbae debated. The stories hadn’t covered this. It was always “I love you”-this and “oh my darling lover”-that and Youngbae was unsure. He felt a tentative touch on his hand and decided.

Fanfics be damned.

Youngbae reached for his hyung and dragged them together, lips first. He hopped along the edge of the bed to get closer and almost landed in Seunghyun’s lap. Seunghyun had a vice grip on his shoulders and without his mental notes all Youngbae could think was that this was really, truly awkward. He pulled back.

“This is really awkward.” Seunghyun didn’t agree outright. His eyes darted anywhere but Youngbae’s face.

“I know!” Seunghyun released his shoulders and stood up. “Lights off. Fluorescent isn’t a sexy atmosphere.” He flipped the switch.

Youngbae narrowed his eyes to adjust. “It’s really dark.”

“Lights on?” Without waiting for an answer the room re-illuminated. Youngbae’s hand shot over his face as a shield.

“That’s really bright.” He wasn’t being helpful. “What about your desk light?”

“Desk light, yes.” Seunghyun flipped the switch again and Youngbae climbed over his pillows to turn on the lamp. They both automatically returned to the bed and waited for the other one to do something.

“What about other people you’ve made-out with?” Seunghyun glanced at Youngbae before seeming to remember who he was talking to. “Nevermind.”

“What about you, hyung? You’re older so it’s your responsibility to take the lead here.” Seunghyun looked insulted. “What about your make-out experience?”

“Well,” he started shiftily. “I was drunk.”

“Shocking.” Seunghyun made an offended sound in the back of his throat and shoved him with both hands. Youngbae barely swayed. Chuckling, he pushed back hard with one hand. Seunghyun toppled onto the sheets and kicked him in the side.

“Hey!” He was on his knees now hovering over Seunghyun and punching at him lightly. Seunghyun curled into the wall and Youngbae fought to keep him out of the fetal position. They shouted and flailed and laughed and then they stopped. Youngbae was straddling him and they were breathing heavy and the lamplight was a yellow-orange hue that cast everything in sudden, overwhelming want. Youngbae inched down and Seunghyun inched up and if this kiss was awkward then it didn’t matter anymore.

One kiss, one barely-kiss, like a pucker and a half and they pulled apart again. Well, Youngbae pulled apart and Seunghyun had to grab his head to keep him from going. His hands slid down Youngbae’s back and coaxed him closer again. Their mouths were open this time and Seunghyun tasted like the jelly candy and cigarettes he wasn’t supposed have on his diet. He tasted slick and hot and Youngbae wanted to leave his mark so he bit down on Seunghyun’s lower lip and then came back to his mouth for more. Somewhere far off Seunghyun’s hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed up his sides.

Youngbae felt dizzy, airless. He breathed hard against Seunghyun’s cheek and down to his jaw, his neck. He licked at his pulse, tracing it with his tongue. Seunghyun pinched the skin above his hips and Youngbae nuzzled against him. His hands were running up, hardly pausing at his prize abs (Youngbae noted with a pang of disappointment), instead brushing over his nipples that—Youngbae discovered at that moment—were extremely sensitive. Youngbae shivered and Seunghyun chuckled low in his throat. He slid his thumbs over them and Youngbae let a soft moan slip. In retaliation he bit his hyung’s shoulder. Then Seunghyun played his trump card and pulled Youngbae down against him. Youngbae ground his hips instinctively but the heat was strange and new and his eyes crossed for a second and when they focused Seunghyun was staring at him wide in the dimness.

“I’ve never done this before.” Seunghyun’s husky voice cracked. “Not even when I was drunk.”

“I’m gonna go.” It was the second time that Youngbae said those words without leaving.

“Why?” Youngbae didn’t answer so Seunghyun changed his question. “What’s that notebook have to say about this kind of thing?”

Youngbae answered truthfully. “A lot.”

“Hm.” Seunghyun considered. “What does that fourth purple tab have to say about it?”

Youngbae reluctantly moved away from that heat and grabbed the book off the desk. He turned to the page easily and complimented himself on his effective organizing skills. He glanced at the entry.

“But hyung,” Youngbae cleared his throat discreetly. “This isn’t from a first-time fic.” Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. He corrected himself quickly. “I mean, it’s an…advanced technique?”

Seunghyun scoffed. “What’s so advanced about it? I mean, you just face this way and I lie like this and it’s just matching up parts right? You should be on top because you’re shorter.” Youngbae shot him a dark look and Seunghyun added in serious tones, “Just don’t fart on my face.”

“Hyung, that’s gross.”

“I’m just saying. Don’t. And hey, you even drew a diagram.” Splotches of red burst across Youngbae’s face. “Don’t try and tell me that you didn’t either, because I can see it from here.” Youngbae slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.

Seunghyun was up on his elbows and nudging Youngbae with his foot. “How hard could it be?”

“Okay, hyung.” Youngbae hesitantly agreed. “But if this goes wrong don’t forget whose idea it was in the first place.”

“Yeah, I won’t.” Seunghyun stretched out enticingly. “Take off my pants.”

“What?” Youngbae frowned at him. “Take off your own pants.”

“Fine. I was just giving you the sexy option.” Youngbae rolled his eyes so hard that it hurt a little.

Seunghyun pulled off his jeans and sweatshirt and tugged lazily at Youngbae’s sweats. Feeling slightly self-conscious Youngbae stood up and peeled off his tank top and pants, dropping them in a small pile on the floor. He moved to his fitted boxers then surveyed his hyung and paused.

“Are you finished?” He gaze went from Seunghyun’s big t-shirt to his tented shorts and rested on his socks decorated with some cute cartoony member of Super Junior. Seunghyun followed his eyes.

“My feet get cold.”

“It’s July.” Youngbae kept his boxers on. “You’re insane, hyung.” He crawled back onto the bed and over Seunghyun, facing his Eeteuk-clad feet. For a minute nothing in the room moved.

“You go first.” Youngbae peered underneath him.

“Why should I go first?” Seunghyun crooked his neck uncomfortably. “You’re the one who’s done the research.”

“You’re such a baby.” Youngbae muttered but didn’t stop to let Seunghyun defend himself. “We’ll both do it together, on three.”

“Okay.”

Youngbae took a breath. “One.”

“Two.” Seunghyun’s hands rested on his thighs.

“Three.” Youngbae dove forward like it was a race. Seunghyun was out of his shorts and in Youngbae’s hand before Youngbae realized he was the only one competing.

“What are you waiting for?”

Seunghyun snapped to attention. “Sorry.” Then Youngbae felt his boxers slide down slowly, the elastic dragging itself over his cock. It finally slapped back against his stomach and his muscles convulsed painfully.

“Um, Youngbae? Could we turn off the desk light for this?” With his free hand Youngbae reached up and clicked the room into darkness. Faint neon and moonlight trickled in from the window and when their eyes adjusted things were all hard lines and deep shadows. Then Seunghyun licked.

Things were easier in the darkness because Youngbae wasn’t caught up in what it all looked like, how veiny or smooth his hyung was, how thickly his hair matted, how stained the sheets got. He was glad that he’d chosen a time right after his hyung had showered because everything smelled like soap and—he thought—a hint of Daesung’s floral body wash. He’d showered right before Seunghyun came home (not exactly in anticipation) and was fairly certain that he smelled equally fresh too. In the darkness it was just sensation and sound and when he sucked down he ignored the slight salty tang.

He didn’t care about sizes for comparison, but he was glad that Seunghyun wasn’t so big as to cause any problems. His own cock seemed to fit into his hyung’s mouth and it may have even been tang-less if Seunghyun’s enthusiasm was anything to go by. He tried to concentrate on what that particular story had mentioned. No teeth. Of course no teeth. He curled his lips over them. Suck long and then hard at the tip. Use your hand for a break. And lick the balls too. Had it said lick the balls too? Youngbae licked them gently, just to be safe. Seunghyun groaned.

His own balls were being sucked on and pulled at roughly. Seunghyun pinched his tip and Youngbae swallowed reflexively around his cock.

“Shit.” Seunghyun hissed. Youngbae swallowed again, just for the hell of it.

“Don’t do that Bae.” Seunghyun jerked him hard.

Youngbae grit his teeth. “Why not?” He sucked down low and pulled up slow and wet.

“Fuck if I know.” Seunghyun held him tight at the base. “Bae, finish me.”

“Are you giving up?” Youngbae peered back again, though he couldn’t see Seunghyun face clearly in the dark. He added sulkily, “That’s not fair.”

“I’m not giving up,” Seunghyun voice sounded strangled. “It’s just…I’m really close and I’ll be able to concentrate better once I’m finished. You want this done right, don’t you?” That was essentially Youngbae’s life motto, and Seunghyun knew it. Youngbae sucked down low again and swallowed for an answer.

Seunghyun panted and growled and made noises in the back of his throat but all Youngbae could hear was his own wet sounds echoing in his ears. It sounded dirty and filthy and it was but Youngbae couldn’t stop. He didn’t even taste the tang anymore. Seunghyun’s cock twitched in his mouth.

“Shit, Bae. Shit.” Youngbae wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he had two options and as he frantically weighed them he thought that he really should have decided this sooner. But then the choice was made for him and all he had to do was not choke on the thrusts or gag on the new taste. It was salty too, and a little bitter, but feeling Seunghyun spasm underneath him made it easier to keep swallowing.

“ _Shit._ ” Seunghyun’s chest rose and fell in heaves and his legs were still shaking and Youngbae licked at his balls again, not sure why he thought that would calm Seunghyun down. Seunghyun did nothing for a minute except purr a few times, soft and low. But then he laughed hoarsely and started to lick Youngbae again. He tongued Youngbae’s tip and Youngbae kissed his hip to urge him on. A few more lazy licks and then Seunghyun dragged his tongue from the base of Youngbae’s cock over his balls and across the patch of skin that hid behind them. Youngbae didn’t even know if he touched _himself_ there but his reaction told him that if he didn’t he should. He hunched down and shuddered and could have sworn that he felt Seunghyun smirk against him.

“You make my job so easy.” Seunghyun kept licking that spot and jerking his cock slowly, wet from saliva and precum. Youngbae wanted to make a retort but he wanted to come more so he let out some quiet sounds and waited for his hyung to tell him to be louder, but it never happened. He breathing went shallow, like his lungs couldn’t hold in air anymore. His ears buzzed familiarly.

“Hyung,” Youngbae spoke against his skin. “Hyung—” Seunghyun jerked harder and the buzzing became deafening.

“Hyung…” It was a whisper but Youngbae felt like he was shouting with the effort. Then he bucked and gasped and things were wet and spinny and Seunghyun rubbed the back of his legs and licked the mess from out of his belly button. His face scrunched up at the taste but Youngbae’s eyes were too dilated to catch it.

Youngbae’s ass was still in the air even as his head curled into the pillows around Seunghyun’s feet. Seunghyun reached out over Youngbae’s legs and strained to grab a towel off the floor. He cleaned his own stomach off first before dabbing at what was left on Youngbae. At that Youngbae begrudgingly lifted his head out of the pillows and rolled off Seunghyun.

“I can clean myself up.” Youngbae held out his hand. Seunghyun ignored it.

“I’m the hyung.” Youngbae scoffed but didn’t take the towel away from him. When he finished he tossed it back on the floor and Youngbae eyed it with alarm.

“Please tell me that that is your laundry pile.” Seunghyun shrugged noncommittally and Youngbae scooped the towel up again before he could stop him. “This is going in the washer tonight.” Seunghyun rolled his eyes dramatically as Youngbae pulled up his boxers and picked the rest of his clothes up off the floor too.

“Geez, it’s almost eight.” Seunghyun checked the clock on his phone as Youngbae slipped his tank top over his head. “I promised Jiyong I’d have some dinner ready for him after his session.”

Seunghyun pouted. “You never make me dinner.”

“Finish your solo album and I will.”

“Touché.” Seunghyun was lying on the bed, watching him curiously. Youngbae wasn’t sure what the do here either; all the stories seemed to end with them either falling asleep together or some suggestive line implying more sex. Youngbae had things to do before he could even think about going to bed and was sure he wouldn’t be up for any more sex _stuff_ until tomorrow morning at least. Seunghyun seemed to sense the returning awkwardness as well, because he reached for his mp3 player and headphones.

“I’m making mandu, is that okay with you?” Youngbae took a step towards the door.

“Kimchi?”

“Is that what’s in the refrigerator?”

“I think so.”

“Then yes.”

Seunghyun browsed through his playlists. “Okay.”

“Lights on or off?” He fiddled with the door handle.

“Off. I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Hyung, you’re so lazy.” Youngbae went over to the desk lamp so he’d have at least a little light.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Don’t forget that.” Seunghyun pointed to the far corner of the room. Youngbae walked over and picked his notepad up.

“Thanks.” His voice was soft and only faintly embarrassed.

“Sure.” Youngbae padded to the door and opened it.

“Hey.”

Youngbae turned. “Yes?”

“Keep that notebook handy. There are some other things in there I’d like to try out.” Seunghyun coughed. “Later.”

It may have just been the desk light but Youngbae thought that Seunghyun’s face looked redder than before. He smiled to himself.

“Okay, hyung.” And he closed the door behind him.


End file.
